neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/4 Goddesses Online/Alph Plains
Alph Plains is the first optional dungeon, which is unlocked when the player leaves Wishuel. Item The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Note 1: The number beside the treasure items on the table indicate the point on the map where they can be obtained. Note 2: The green number beside the treasure chest are locked treasures. They can be unlocked with the use of a Mysterious Keyring. However it will use the Keyring. Monsters * Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. * Beaster Roll is only available when taking the Search for Him quest Story In Alph Plains, Ram tries out her new skill Ominaeshi. Blanc thinks that is a good skill. Rom praises her sister for being cool. She also learned the same skill as well. Ram is glad that they are the same. Rom is glad but asks what does Ominaeshi mean? Ram is not sure and asks Blanc. Blanc tells them it is the name of one of the seven flowers of autumn. Ram thinks it is pretty to be named after a flower. Rom wonders if the seven flowers are the same as the ones they eat in rice porridge. Blanc tells her those are the seven flowers of spring. Blanc is surprised Rom remembers that. One is not supposed to eat the autumn flowers but enjoy the sight of it. There is another origin to ominaeshi where it comes from another meaning: "to overwhelm even a beautiful woman". Much like the Yamato Nadeshiko, it's a flower that exudes a feel of humble elegance. As Goddesses, they should strive to be like the flower. While Blanc was explaining all that, Rom and Ram are using Ominaeshi. Blanc gets angry and tells them to pay attention when other people are talking. In Alph Plains, Noire checks around to see that no one is looking. The coast is clear so, she practices calling her attacks. The power that controls the 4 seas lies at the tip of my blade. The will to destroy evil lies withing my soul. Take this, Destruction Dragon Spear!. Noire thinks this fine. If she had one more good phrase to add at the beginning... Neptune recounts what she just saw, Destruction Dragon Spear... the opponent dies. Noire freaks out and asks since when was she here and did she see that just now? Neptune smirks and thinks it is nice that Noire is practicing her catchphrases early in the morning. Noire denies that and tries to explain herself before asking why Neptune is awake this early in the first place. She should act like her normal self and go back to sleep. Neptune is sad Noire is upset at her and she was going to go back to sleep soon. Before that, she says destruction mockingly multiple times. Noire, broken tells her to stop. Neptune notes that Noire learned a new skill yesterday. She was wondering what it was, Destruction Dragon Spear, Neptune now understands that. Noire offers Neptune two puddings if she goes away. Neptune sees that Noire is trying to keep her quiet and tells her there is no need for her to do that. However, if she is going to give her pudding anyways, she'll take 5. Noire tells Neptune not to get carried away. She give her 3! Neptune wonders what's that? She hears something, Destruction... Dragon Spear...? Noire promises her 4, she will give her 4! Neptune tells Noire, she is just kidding, and the pudding wouldn't taste good if she got it through extortion. Navigation Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online